dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Catcoon
(33%) |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "catcoon" }} The Catcoon is a neutral Mob in Don't Starve: Reign of Giants, spawning from a Hollow Stump. It will wander around, pouncing at small creatures and playing with various objects, sometimes destroying them. When killed, a Catcoon will drop Meat and has a 33% chance of dropping a Cat Tail. It will also give the player 5 points of Naughtiness. When it sees a small Bird, Rabbit, Moleworm, Butterfly, or Bee, it will pounce on it and kill it. In addition to Monsters, Catcoons are aggressive towards Pengulls too and will attack them if they get close enough. This generally leads to the Catcoon being killed in retaliation. Catcoons will also attack a Glommer, even if players have befriended both, so caution should be taken. Catcoons are hostile to Webber, since he is considered a Monster. Catcoons can be befriended by giving them "toys" or food, and they will give "gifts" to the player by coughing up items, such as Rot and Cut Grass, as if it is a hairball. Each item given to the Catcoon will add a tenth of a day (48 sec) to the time they spend following the player scripts\tuning.lua: CATCOON_LOYALTY_PER_ITEM = total_day_time*.1 (up to a maximum of 1 day scripts\tuning.lua: CATCOON_LOYALTY_MAXTIME = total_day_time) and force the next hairball to be sooner.scripts\prefabs\catcoon.lua: inst.hairball_friend_interval = math.random(2,4) -- Jumpstart the hairball timer (slot machine time!) The item that they give depends on the number of times they hack before coughing it up. Currently, there are two lists for neutral and friendly Catcoons. Things a Catcoon will attack or eat: Gifts for a Catcoon Cat Toys Cat Food Gifts from a Catcoon Neutral There are 9 tiers of neutral items, but because most items occur within several tiers, it's more useful to show the probability of each item: Friendly Strangely, items at the highest tier are actually much more probable than the several tiers below them. Fighting Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Catcoons when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Don't starve Together In Don't Starve Together, befriended Catcoons will follow the player for certain amount of time depending on the "toys" or food given. If the Catcoon is able to reach the player before that time ends, it will spit out the gift and discontinue to follow. However, spitting out a gift does not mean it is no longer befriended, evident from its agro to a wild Catcoon. Tips * Catcoons will steal any Grave Digger items left on the ground among other things, therefore it's advisable to keep them in Chests if any Catcoons live nearby. * Many Catcoon gifts are also Catcoon toys. Players should make sure to pick up any wanted gifts as soon as they are coughed up to prevent Catcoon from getting it back. * If Wes uses Pile o' Balloons to befriend a Catcoon, the Catcoon will drop it on death. Trivia * The name "Catcoon" is a portmanteau of the words "Cat" and "Raccoon". * Hollow stumps become deserted after spawning 9 Catcoons. This is a reference to the belief that cats have 9 lives. * Catcoons may be a reference to the real life cat breed "Maine Coon" that was originally thought to be a mix of cat and raccoon. * Catcoons will occasionally attempt to climb trees, but they never succeed. Gallery References pl:Kociszop (DLC) Category:Animals Category:Followers Category:Mobs Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Innocents